Hetalia Chatroom
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is an out of random chatroom type fic I started. This is an all text story that will have multiple chapters, idk if it will ever end though...anyways it inculdes Allies and Axis as well as some others in my Top 12. T for language.
1. Jan 22 2012

Hetalia Chatroom: 01

_11:35pm January 22, 2012_

TheSaggitarian: Oh my gawd guys! Today was so whacked up! I hate politics yet I was forced to talk about them, and I felt so used and manipulated and degraded because of what this one person said! She was all like that she bet $20 dollars that I would vote in a couple of years and she used the fact that she was an adult that she knew better than me and Omg! It was horrible! I tried so hard not to cry in front of her and my friend but it was too hard, I was chewing the last bite of my sandwich and left to my friend's room. My friend's mom, whom I usually get along well with called out to me, probably to apologize but I was so upset I waved her off. I spat out the rest of the sandwich because I was beginning to choke. Then later I listened to Flower of Scotland, that one bagpipes song, and it calmed me down. Then later we all went out and we got my friends brother his game for his birthday, and then we went to McDonald's for him and then to a Chinese restaurant which made me happy since I love Chinese food so much. But I have this strange feeling that she did that as an unspoken apology to me.

FrenchLove4Ever: Mon cherie! That's terrible! *hugs* I wish I could do more, but I know you would kill me if I went all the way over there for you.

TheSaggitarian: :'3 Yeah, you got that right.

PiraticalShakespeare: Indeed, but if that bloody wanker got to you first, then I would kill his arse then ridicule you.

TheSaggitarian: Hell if I don't know that, you would never let me live that down.

MotherRussia: Da, are you sure you don't want to become one with Russia?

TheSaggitarian: I appreciate the offer, but no thanks. I like you Russia, I do, but I'm not ready for that kind of commitment.

Potstickers: lol no one would blame you for joining him aru~.

MotherRussia: *takes China into his arms* would you become one with me little one?

Potstickers: *blush* Aiyah! Russia plz! Don't embarrass me, aru~!

Stars&Stripes: Dude, like you live in my country anyways! Why didn't you just call me over?

TheSaggitarian: Because well…you know…/ you're like always busy with other things or you're always talking about yourself…

Stars&Stripes: Do I? Man I'm sorry, I don't mean to be like that!

ChibitaliaPasta: Ve~! Eat some Pasta! It would make you feel better!

TheSaggitarian: Hmm…that sounds like a good idea, I wonder if we have any left over Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo.

ChibitaliaPasta: Left over pasta! But that's terrible! Who would leave any to go on till the next day! That's not right! Fresh pasta is always best!

TheSaggitarian: XD lol, aw Italy, you always make me laugh, thanks!

ChibitaliaPasta: Ve~! Glad I could help, but please try to eat fresh!

TheSaggitarian: Well I got to eat it or else it'll be thrown out, this family always does that for some stupid reason. T_T.

ChibitaliaPasta: Then eat it! Don't let the pasta go to waste!

WestGermany: *chuckles* Well, that's one way how to handle a pasta situation.

TheSaggitarian: Awww, Germaaaaannnnyyyy! You're supposed to spell your 'w's like 'v's like how you speak!

WestGermany: Why? *sighs*

TheSaggitarian: Cus then I can imagine your voice! *pout*

WestGermany: *facepalm* Fine, vhatever you vish.

TheSaggitarian: *grins and huggles*

FrenchLove4Ever: Wha-! I want another hug!

TheSaggitarian: *hugs for all*

_(AWESOME has just logged in.)_

AWESOME: Vhat did I miss?

MotherRussia: You missed getting a hug from TheSaggtarian.

AWESOME: VHAT! HUG ME TOO! I'M THE AWESOME ONE!

TheSaggitarian: roflmfao okay, okay. *hugs and kiss on cheek* You are too adorable when you beg like that!

Awesome: Who said I was begging?

Stars&Stripes: Dude you're like always begging for hugs from her!

AWESOME: Am not!

Stars&Stripes: Yuhuh!

Potstickers: You two need to be more mature like me aru~.

MotherRussia: *hugs China* You are too cute da!

Potstickers: Get off of me Russia!

PiraticalShakespeare: Damn you bloody wankers! I can't get a word in edgewise!

TheSaggitarian: XP, can we keep it at least PG13 in here you guys? Sheesh.

_(TriggerHappy and Playful Have logged in.)_

TriggerHappy: Hey guys, what's up?

AWESOME: England got yelled at to keep it PG13, Russia and China are having a hug fest, ve all got hugs, TheSaggitarian was recently upset if you scrowl up and read and…jah that about sums it up.

PiraticalShakespeare: Damn bloody git, rattiling on about what I do!

AWESOME: :P

Playful: That's terrible, but you're your usual self now right?

TheSaggitarian: *nods* Yeah.

_(TomatoMafiaMan, MapleSyrup, TotallyPink, MaskedMan Have all logged in.)_

TheSaggitarian: Finally the rest of the crew has logged in! *crosses arms and glares angrily* You guys missed a lot.

TomatoMafiaMan: Shut up you damn jerk.

TheSaggitarian: *slaps*

TomatoMafiaMan: Love you too. *sarcasm*

TheSaggitarian: XOXOXOXO NOT! XD XP. Jk jk.

TomatoMafiaMan: rofl.

MapleSyrup: Oh wow, we did miss a lot, I'm glad you're feeling better now.

TheSaggitarian: Yeah, thanks! Here's a hug for you all! *hugs*

MaskedMan: *holds you close with seductive grin* Miss me my little love?

TheSaggitarian: Of course. *smooch on cheek*

TotallyPink: Like Omg! Are you still carrying on with that joke that you two are dating?

TheSaggitarian: Why not? The test said we'd make a cute match and anyways it's just something fun…why are you jealous? *holds you close*

TotallyPink: *blushes deep red* Hell no! I just think it's stupid! *flips hair* I'm telling Liet on you.

TheSaggitarian: You go ahead and do so friend, but then I won't let you borrow my new outfit. *malicious grin*

TotallyPink: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I luvles you!

TheSaggitarrian: XD that's what I thought. Damn, it's time to go to bed, night guys!

All: BYE! *hugs and kisses cheek*

TheSaggitarian: *blows kisses*


	2. IM Names and Who They Are!

TheSaggitarian: You/Me (NICKNAME: Sagi)

FrenchLove4Ever: France

PiraticalShakespeare: England

MotherRussia: Russia

Potstickers: China

Stars&Stripes: America

ChibitaliaPasta: Italy

WestGermany: Germany

AWESOME: (who else but the awesome Prussia? ^w^) Prussia

TriggerHappy: Switzerland

TotallyPink: Poland

MaskedMan: Turkey

Playful: Sweden

TomatoMafiaMan: Romano

MapleSyrup: Canada


	3. Jan 24 2012

Hetalia Chatroom: 02

_5:13pm January 24th 2012_

(_TheSaggitarian _has logged in)

TheSaggitarian: Is anyone else on?

(_AWESOME _has logged in)

AWESOME: Guten tag kazchen!

TheSaggitarian: Hiya!

AWESOME: Vazzup?

TheSaggitarian: Eh, let's see woke up later than I should've but still got the kid I'm babysitting for up and ready for school. Then looked up pictures, wrote, and did some homework.

AWESOME: *dies* Homevork…I remember my school years…best and worst days of my life!

TheSaggitarian: lol no kidding, where's everyone else I wonder? 

AWESOME: Vhy does it matter? I'm here!

TheSaggitarian: XD you're so full of yourself. *hugs*

AWESOME: So are you going to be going home Thursday afternoon like you usually do?

TheSaggitarian: I don't know…I'm not sure if I want to…V_V.

AWESOME: Oh…jah, that's right, you and your family have been getting into a lot of fights recently.

TheSaggitarian: Yeah, I hate this, I feel like I'm lost between two worlds. This family that I live with, well they're amazing but their not my blood family, so it feels different you know? Plus, the worst part is after this week I'll be going home from now on. My job will be ending.

AWESOME: Ouch, that sucks.

TheSaggitarian: *leans head against your shoulder and sighs* I don't know what to do Prussia.

AWESOME: *tousles hair* Vhat you need is a break. Vanna come over to my place this veekend? Vell you know, at my suite at the Vorld Meeting Mansion. I vill come pick up, and ve can go somevhere nice, vhat do you think?

TheSaggitarian: That does sound amazing thanks Prussia!

AWESOME: *shrugs with a smirk* anything for you kazchen.

TheSaggitarian: *kisses cheek* You are just too sweet no matter how bad ass you act.

AWESOME: You're embarrassing the awesome me! *blush* XD

TheSaggitarian: roflmao, I know, I know.

(_MaskedMan_ has logged in.)

AWESOME: Uh…I gotta go, I'll see you later.

(_AWESOME_ has logged out.)

TheSaggitarian: Um…bye? That was weird.

MaskedMan: What's the matter my little love?

TheSaggitarian: Nothing, Prussia was comforting me again and then he just left.

MaskedMan: Huh, that is weird. So you're doing something this weekend with him?

TheSaggitarian: *nods*

MaskedMan: That sucks; I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the meeting this week.

TheSaggitarian: But Turkey, you know I'm not allowed to go there.

(_MaskedMan_ has sent you an invite to a private chatroom)

(_TheSaggitarian _has accepted)

(Now entering private chatroom)

MaskedMan: Well…The thing is…I meant for you to come to my suite like Prussia said, so we could spend some quality time together.

TheSaggitarian: What?

MaskedMan: You know with our little love game we've been playing I've been thinking and…

(_FrenchLove4Ever_ has logged into the regular chatroom.)

MaskedMan: Shit…I'll tell you later.

TheSaggitarian: O…kay?

(_MaskedMan_ and _TheSaggitarian_ have both returned to the regular chatroom)

TheSaggitarian: Bonjour France!

FrenchLove4Ever: Bonjour mon ami! Were you and Turkey being naughty in that private chatroom? *wicked grin*

TheSaggitarian: Don't be ridiculous!

MaskedMan: Heheh, you're funny France! *sarcasm*

TheSaggitarian: *shakes head in amusement* You really are something else France, I swear.

MaskedMan: Ah crap, I gotta go; Greece is on the phone for me, something about getting some copies of pictures from when he was young. Laters! *kisses Sagi*

TheSaggitarian: *kisses cheek* Bye hun!

MaskedMan: Bye!

(_MaskedMan _has logged out.)

TheSaggitarian: This is whack, everyone's logging out today.

FrenchLove4Ever: Well I don't have anywhere to go, or anything to do, so you don't have to worry about me leaving.

TheSaggitarian: *smiles* I can always count on you to stay by my side!

FrenchLove4Ever: Well you know, there is a way you can always stay by my side. ~_^

The Saggitarian: You're such a flirt. But I love it! ^w^. *huggles*

FrenchLove4Ever: Oui…to tell you the truth though Sagi, I actually do-

(_PiraticalShakespeare_ has logged in)

FrenchLove4Ever: *curses* Nevermind, I'll bring up the subject later.

PiracticalShakespeare: What subject? Are you harassing her again?

TheSaggitarian: Overprotective as usual, France isn't bugging or harassing me, don't worry England. XD You're such an 'overprotective brother' character.

PiracticalShakespeare: Well I have to be, to protect your honor.

TheSaggitarian: *rolls eyes* Your sweet, and I thank you, but I'm a tough cookie remember?

FrenchLove4Ever: As tough as *cough*England's charcoal cookies*cough*

PiracticalShakespeare: What did you say you bloody wanker!

FrenchLove4Ever: Ohonhonhon, you can read can't you? Or has all those fairytales gotten to your head?

PiraticalShakespeare: I'm going to kill you!

TheSaggitarian: *huffs* If all you guys are going to do is argue then I'm leaving the chatroom.

FrenchLove4Ever: I'm good.

PiraticalShakespeare: No problems here.

TheSaggitarian: Damn I'm good. ;)

FrenchLove4Ever: Ohonhonhon, you drive a very hard bargain lol.

PiraticalShakespeare: He's right about that, you are very demanding.

TheSaggitarian: *hands on hips* Are you two trying to say I'm bossy!

FrenchLove4Ever: Nope, that's just him.

PiraticalShakespeare: WHA! N-No! Of course not!

TheSaggitarian:…am I bossy?

FrenchLove4Ever: Of course not, you are just a strong woman with a very strong mind, something an girl would be jealous of.

TheSaggitarian: Oh France you always know the right thing to say!

PiraticalShakespeare: *slackjaw* I'm the gentleman! I'm supposed to be the one you say that too.

TheSaggitarian: Well of the two, you should've been the one to step up and say something first. Besides you shouldn't have called me bossy, you know I feel self-concious about that. :'(

PiraticalShakespeare: Oh don't cry Sagi! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Honestly I didn't. In all honesty I respect your ability to have a tone of authority.

TheSaggitarian: Really? :'3

PiraticalShakespeare: Would I be saying that if I didn't mean it?

TheSaggitarian:…Thanks anyways! *hugs*

PiraticalShakespeare: T_T *sighs* *hugs back with a smile*

FrenchLove4Ever: *claps* Well played England.

FrenchLove4Ever: Ugh…starving…I'll be back in a bit, gonna go eat.

TheSaggitarian: ks

PiraticalShakespeare: Choke on a snail shell!

FrenchLove4Ever: Later Sagi, bye me _ever_ pleasant friend.

(_FrenchLove4Ever_ is set to away)

PiraticalShakespeare: So anyways, listen there's something I have to tell you.

TheSaggitarian: What?

(PiraticalShakespeare has sent you an invite to a private chatroom)

(_TheSaggitarian _has accepted)

(Now entering private chatroom)

PiraticalShakespeare: I've been a little nosy recently and I found out that America's going to ask you something _special_. But you didn't hear that from me, so I just wanted to hear what you had to say first.

TheSaggitarian: Wait, so he's going to ask me out?

PiraticalShakespeare: I can't say a single word, but *nods*

TheSaggitarian: Are you serious! OMG! What am I going to say?

PiraticalShakespeare: That's what I want to know!

TheSaggitarian: Well…I do like him…but…oh, I don't know!

PiraticalShakespeare: Well you have time, he's going to ask you after this weekend.

The Saggitarian: *groans* Great.

PiraticalShakespeare: Oh, it's time for supper, I have to go. *kisses cheek*

TheSaggitarian: Ks, tlk ya soon! *kisses cheek*

(_PiraticalShakespeare_ has logged out of regular and private chatroom.)

(TheSaggitarian has returned to the regular chatroom)

TheSaggitarian: Great now I'm alone again.

(MotherRussia has logged in)

MotherRussia: Alone? Looks like France is away...you've been talking to France, Prussia, Turkey and England already today da?

TheSaggitarian: Yeah…Russia…can I ask you something?

MotherRussia: Anything.

TheSaggitarian: What would a guy see in me to ask me out?

MotherRussia:…da? What brought this up?

(_TheSaggitarian_ has sent MotherRussia an invite to a private chatroom.)

(_MotherRussia_ accepted.)

(TheSaggitarian and MotherRussia have now entered a private chatroom)

TheSaggitarian: I don't mean to unnerve you, and don't say anything but…I heard from England that America's going to ask me out after the meeting this weekend…what am I going to do? I like him, but I don't know if I like him like that…

MotherRussia: If in doubt, don't do it.

TheSaggitarian: Well if that isn't putting it short, sweet and simple. Lol.

MotherRussia: Haha…da.

TheSaggitarian: You seem a little more withdrawn than usual.

MotherRussia: My sister found me, gotta run.

TheSaggitarian: What no! Russia are you avoiding my question?

(_MotherRussia _has exited the private and regular chatroom and has logged out.)

TheSaggitarian: Well damn, no one wants to talk to me! *facedesk*

(_TomatoMafiaMan_ has logged in.)

TheSaggitarian: *glares* If you walk out on me too I'm going to fly over there and kick your ass!

TomatoMafiaMan: O.O…What the hell's the matter with you?

TheSaggitarian: France is making or eating dinner by now, and all the others have came talked and left, Russia got on, then swiftly got off because he didn't want to answer my question.

TomatoMafiaMan: You are such an idiot Sagi.

TheSaggitarian: Why do you say that?

TomatoMafiaMan: If it isn't that obvious, then maybe I shouldn't tell you.

TheSaggitarian: ROMANO! *pulls at your shirt with big puppy eyes and a wagging tail*

TomatoMafiaMan: *sighs* I'll give you a hint, all your friends are guys and more than half of them, me included, all have something in common.

TheSaggitarian: You're not making any since.

TomatoMafiaMan: Figures…You're so naïve.

TheSaggitarian: Oh…maybe I am…

TomatoMafiaMan: Hey, don't feel bad, I think it's cute.

TheSaggitarian: Yeah but even you won't tell me what's going on.

TomatoMafiaMan: You know…I think by now, since you're friends with the majority of the Axis, and all of the Allies, I think it would be fine for you to come to the World Meeting.

TheSaggitarian: You think so?

TomatoMafiaMan: Well yeah, I mean, we've all been friends with you for like a few months now, and everyone trusts and loves you…you know, as a friend…

TheSaggitarian: Yeah…well I have always wanted to attend one of them.

TomatoMafiaMan: Well maybe this weekend will be the time. ;)

TheSaggitarian: Thanks Romano. *hugs*

TomatoMafiaMan: No prob. Hey it's almost eleven, I gotta hit the sack, night. *kisses cheek*

TheSaggitarian: Ks *kisses cheek*

(_TomatoMafiaMan_ has logged out.)

TheSaggitarian: Wait! Near 11:00! Where's France? TT_TT. I'm lonely! I still have caffeine running through my veins!

(_Stars&Stripes _has logged in.)

Stars&Stripes: Hi!

TheSaggitarian: AMERICA! *glomps*

Stars&Stripes: Whoa! Hey babe! *hugs you close*

TheSaggitarian: Can I ask you a question?

Stars&Stripes: Sure!

TheSaggitarian: What do you think a guy would see in me to ask me out?

Stars&Stripes: Did someone ask you out!

TheSaggitarian: Err…well yes, but I haven't answered them yet.

Stars&Stripes: Oh, okay well, for starters, you're damn gorgeous, you're hella smart. You're cute and funny, and you have a lot of spirit and well there's a million and one things about you that anyone can point out.

TheSaggitarian: Thanks America, I can always count on you to tell me things.

Stars&Stripes: That's what I'm here for baby.

(_TriggerHappy_ and _Playful_ have logged in.)

TheSaggitarian: HIYA GUYS! X3! Finally some more people to talk to!

TriggerHappy: So someone asked you out huh? Who?

Playful: Is he someone we know?

Stars&Stripes: That's right! You didn't tell me who it was.

TheSaggitarian: Um…yeah…it was someone we know…it's someone in my 12 member crew. But I won't say who until after this weekend.

TriggerHappy: I can respect that.

Playful: I am curious though.

Stars&Stripes: Yeah, same here.

TheSaggitarian: Well we have to wait.

TriggerHappy: *sighs* We are having massive windstorms over here, and Lichtenstein is scared of the power going out. So I have to leave. Night guys.

ALL: Night!

(_TriggerHappy_ has logged out.)

Playful: Ugh, I have to go to, Finland says it's my turn to read to Sealand. Night.

ALL: Night!

(_Playful_ has logged out.)

TheSaggitarian: Well they left fast, but I think Russia still holds the record.

Stars&Stripes: So can you tell me who asked you out?

TheSaggitarian: *shakes head* nope. You have to wait.

Stars&Stripes: Fine…V_V.

TheSaggitarian: Hey don't be upset!

Stars&Stripes: Don't you trust me? I can keep a secret!

TheSaggitarian:…*kisses you deeply*

(_TheSaggitarian_ has logged out)

Stars&Stripes: Wait! *sighs*…so does that mean…how would she know? Did she agree, or was that just to say she does trust me? Ugh, why do woman have to be some complicated! Why am I talking to myself? Now I'm sounding like a lonely pathetic moron. V_V'. Well I guess I can only wait now.

(_Stars&Stripes_ has logged out.)


	4. January 25 2012

BTW, there will be some occurrences where there might be no text. Just a warning.

Hetalia Chatroom: 03

_7:29 am January 25th 2012_

(TheSaggitarian has been set to custom invisible to: Stars&Stripes)

TheSaggitarian: Wakey, wakey! I'm up! Ugh, it's time for the kid to get his teeth brush. Brb

(_Potstickers_ has logged in.)

TheSaggitarian: Good morning China! *says in a singsong like voice.*

Potstickers: *chuckles* What has you all bright and cheery?

TheSaggitarian: Honestly? Trying to hide my depression.

Potstickers: Depression! What happened!

TheSaggitarian: Well for one thing, France set himself on away last night, and never came back. I've been wondering whether I should call him, and two, I think everyone is trying to avoid me for some reason. And three…I cyber kissed America last night and then logged off.

Potstickers: Aiyah! You really kissed him aru? Whatever for?

TheSaggitarian: Ugh…long story short England blabbed about America going to ask me out, and I asked America why a guy would dig me, and that naïve man answered me and asked me who it was who asked me out, and I was talking to a couple of the others about it, so anyways I didn't tell him who, even though he asked me if I could trust him and well that's where I kissed him and left.

Potstickers:…are you sure you're not a man, and excuse my language here, but you have balls to do that.

TheSaggitarian: Wait, to kiss or run?

Potstickers: To _kiss and run. _

TheSaggitarian: XD lol. Yeah…I suppose so…

Potstickers: As for France…I can't say anything about him I wasn't there when it happened.

TheSaggitarian: Well I left about 12:00 ish and he left at about 5:30 ish.

Potstickers: I can see why you would be worried.

TheSaggitarian; Yeah…So any advice on the avoidance part?

Postickers: Um…

TheSaggitarian: You know the reason don't you!

Potstickers: Yes, but unlike England, I'm not going to say a single word.

TheSaggitarian: Pshah, that's what he said before he indicated that I was right.

Potstickers: What an idiot he is aru~.

TheSaggitarian: I wish I knew what to do.

Potstickers: Well maybe the answer will come to you. Oh, in a few minutes I need to go pamper my plants.

TheSaggitarian: Ks.

Potstickers: Well, I'm your friend, so if you get upset again, you can always give me a call.

TheSaggitarian: No prob there.

Potstickers: Ks gotta go aru~.

TheSaggitarian: bye!

(_Potstickers_ has logged out.)

_(Last message sent at 8:02 it's now 8:23am_)

(_FrenchLove4Ever_ his logged in)

TheSaggitarian: *Slaps* WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU HONESTLY HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED SICK I'VE BEEN OVER YOU, YOU IDIOT! *crying*

FrenchLove4Ever: *touches face* V_V, I'm sorry mon ami, I really am. But there's nothing I could've done about it.

TheSaggitarian: Why, a girl came over? *glare*

FrenchLove4Ever: If I tell you, will you promise not to freak out again?

TheSaggitarian: I can try, but I ain't makin' any promises.

FrenchLove4Ever: I was in the process of cooking when my sleeve caught on fire and I have some pretty nasty 2 and 3 degree burns on my left arm. Since that's the hand I use to hold the handle with.

TheSaggitarian: Haha, yeah sure what ever.

(_FrenchLove4Ever_ sent a picture, accept?)

(_TheSaggitarian_ has accepted.)

TheSaggitarian: *starts hyperventilating* OMG! OMG! OMG! You're SERIOUS!

FrenchLove4Ever: Oui, but don't come here please…I-I don't want you to see me like this.

TheSaggitarian: Oh France! I'm sorry! I had no idea! *hugs*

FrenchLove4Ever: *kisses your head* I know, it's okay, you were angry, and you had every right to be angry and worried sick.

TheSaggitarian: France…is there anything I can do to make you feel better?

FrenchLove4Ever: Kiss me.

TheSaggitarian: What? Is this because I cyber kissed America?

FrenchLove4Ever: No, I read what the deal was, but no. What I was going to tell you earlier was that I want to spend some more quality time with you, because I really, really like you Sagi. *kisses you tenderly but fiercely*

TheSaggitarian: *tears up* F-France…

FrenchLove4Ever: What?

TheSaggitarian: I-I can't do this right now! I care about you too, but…the stress of you, and America and even Turkey I beginning to think…Gawd…this is tearing me up.

FrenchLove4Ever: You're in love with all three of us aren't you?

TheSaggitarian: Honestly I don't know, I care about you all very deeply, and the pretend dating thing with Turkey has made him develop feelings for me, so I don't know.

FrenchLove4Ever: Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know what you were going through. Well I got to go cherie. *kisses your cheek* The nurse is here to treat my wounds.

TheSaggitarian: Gotcha, bye.

FrenchLove4Ever: *nods*

(_FrenchLove4Ever_ has logged out.)

TheSaggitarian: Left alone again, will I ever catch a break? Yet then again, maybe it's a good thing…

You looked through you saved conversations and pulled up one with a fond nostalgic smile.

**Open Chatroom**

_2:24pm October 23rd 2011_

TheSaggitarian: Hiya, to anyone who sees this lonely message. I'm really bored and I have no friends or a life…so please someone say something to me! I'm deprived of social interaction! *cries out*

(FrenchLove4Ever has entered the Open Chatroom)

FrenchLove4Ever: Bonjour cherie, I'm France, nice to meet you.

TheSaggitarian: Hiya! You can call me Sagi, even though that's not my real name.

FrenchLove4Ever: Why don't you come join my and my friends' chatroom?

TheSaggitarian: Seriously! You'rw the best! X3!

(_FrenchLove4Ever_ has sent _TheSaggitarian_ an invite to Hetalia Chatroom)

(_TheSaggitarian_ accepted.)

(_TheSaggitarian _has entered and _FrenchLove4Ever_ has returned to Hetalia Chatroom.)

**Hetalia Chatroom**

FrenchLove4Ever: Everyone! May I introduce TheSaggitarian? This poor soul –who likes to go by 'Sagi'- was lonely and socially deprived in the Open Chatroom, so I hope it's okay with you guys that I let her in.

PiraticalShakespeare: Its fine, that's actually probably the smartest thing you've ever done, you frog.

FrenchLove4Ever: *mimics him* Shut up.

Stars&Stripes: Welcome to the crew Sagi! *hugs tightly* I'm America.

TheSaggitarian: *blushes and smiles* Thanks America.

PiraticalShakepeare: The name's England, my friend. *smiles*

TheSaggitarian: *smiles* So how many of you are there that comes into this chatroom?

TriggerHappy: To many to count usually, Hi I'm Switzerland.

TotallyPink: Like totally, but as of these last couple of months only 12 of us remain because everyone is busy with other things, even my Liet! Btw, I'm Poland.

TheSaggitarian: Liet?

TotallyPink: He's like my best buddy! He listens to me, and I talk to him, we're really close!

TheSaggitarian: That's cool.

MapleSyrup: Hi there Sagi, I'm Canada, it's very nice to meet you, I'm America's little brother.

TheSaggitarian: Hi Canada!

AWESOME: Vazzup! I'm the super awesome Prussia!

TheSaggitarian: Hi Prussia! Nice to meet you as well.

ChibitaliaPasta: Ve~! A new friend! *kisses cheeks* I'm Italy! My first name is Veneziano, but call me Italy please!

TheSaggitarian: *blushes* Sure Italy! I'm Sagi!

WestGermany: Guten tag, I'm Germany, pleased to meet you.

TheSaggitarian: Same to you. :D

Potstickers: Hello Sagi I'm China, aru~!

MotherRussia: Da, I'm Russia.

TheSaggitarian: Hello you two, .

MaskedMan: Hey there, nice to meet you Sagi, I'm Turkey. *wink*

TheSaggitarian: *blushes* Hello Turkey, lol gobble, gobble.

MaskedMan: Huh? Oh! Haha, witty chick, I like you. ;)

TheSaggitarian: Thanks, I'm beginning to like you all very much, you're all so nice!

Playful: It can get pretty rowdy in here though; I'm Sweden, pleasure to meet you.

TomatoMafiaMan: You said it Sweden, anyways I'm South Italy, but please call me by Romano, I'm Italy's big brother.

TheSaggitarian: Okay Romano, wow, you guys all sound pretty cool!

Chibitalia: Well that's us! :3 I founded this chatroom, that's why it's called Hetalia Chatroom! Cute right!

TheSaggitarian: Very! X3.

TheSaggitarian: Well I've read the entire first chat I had…I think it's time I did some homework…gawd this looks pathetic, I'm talking to myself.

(_TheSaggitarian has logged out._)


	5. January 27 2012

Hetalia Chatroom 04

_10:26am January 27th 2012_

(_TheSaggitarian_ has signed in.)

TheSaggitarian: Whoa, this is whack; they totally changed the settings on this chatting sight.

(_ChibitaliaPasta_ and _WestGermany_ has signed in.)

ChibitaliaPasta: Ve~ Good morning Sagi! *glomps*

TheSaggitarian: *giggles* Good morning Italy! *huggles*

WestGermany: Guten morgen Sagi.

TheSaggitarian: Morning to you too Germany! *hugs*

WestGermany: *smiles* How is your day so far?

TheSaggitarian; Pretty good, on a road trip to pick someone from their graduation, it's this family's oldest child. So yeah, I am lucky to get on at this time. I'm in cramped quarters of a rental car. Lol. So how's it with you two?

WestGermany: I just got back from training and Italy made some pasta for breakfast.

ChibitaliaPasta: Ve~ It was delicious!

WestGermany: Jah, it vas. *nods*

TheSaggitarian: Sounds great, I had a glazed donut and a package of wildberry poptarts with the sugar coating. Num! Lol, so unhealthy.

WestGermany: Vell next time you come over I vill make you a hearty healthy breakfast.

TheSaggitarian; *licks lips* Knowing you it will be some tasty breakfast with tons of meat! X3

ChibitaliaPasta: Germany, why is your stick- OW! Germany! Why did you do that!

TheSaggitarian: *confused* What just happened?

WestGermany: Nothing. Italy vas being stupid again…I vill be right back I have to have a conversation vith Italy.

TheSaggitarian: *nods* Okay sure.

(_ChibitaliaPasta_ and _WestGermany_ have logged out.)

(_TotallyPink_ and _MapleSyrup_ have signed in)

TotallyPink: Like omg! You're on! You've been gone for a couple of days.

TheSaggitarian: Yeah, sorry about that, oh btw, won't be able to have my party for my buds this weekend due to some recent probs.

MapleSyrup: That stinks, oh well, anyways I heard you kissed my brother!

TotallyPink: Really? Like OMG! Talk to us hon!

TheSaggitarian: *blush* Well…Yeah…England blabbed about America going to ask me out, I freaked and then there was this whole thing where I flipped out and in the end I kissed him, talk to China for the full story.

TotallyPink: Totallyy whack! I can't believe that!

MapleSyrup: So? Do you like my brother like that or was it impulse?

TheSaggitarian: Honestly, I don't know. Hey I'm just gonna go, I'm feeling sick to my stomach, later.

(_TheSaggitarian_ has logged out.)


	6. Jan 28 2012

You were picked up by Prussia and he took you to the mansion without a single word, he was actually scowling the whole time he drove you. You finally got tired of the silent treatment and asked, "Gawd damn it Prussia! What's up with you! What did I do to deserve this treatment?"

"It's not you…per say…I vas asked not to take you out until a problem vas resolved." Prussia said.

"Also, Prussia the meeting doesn't start for an entire hour, what are we doing here so early?"

Prussia didn't say anything, but he hoisted you over his shoulder and carried you to a room with most of you chat pals, including: Turkey, France, Sweden, Romano, Germany, Switzerland, America, Russia and of course Prussia.

You froze, "W-What's going on guys?"

"Remember when I told you we all had something in common?" Romano said guesturing to himself and the other men.

"Yeah…I-Oh…oh gawd…You all…You-," You stuttered feeling faint.

America rushed to the rescue and helped you sit down at the table, "You're going to be sitting for this."

You nodded, and America started, "Well I guess from the kiss, you were told by England what I was going to ask you this weekend."

"Yeah, he did indirectly say it." You agreed.

"I couldn't take you out today because ve need to know vho you vant to go out vith." Prussia said a little put out.

"I-I can't believe all of you guys…like me." You said astonished.

"It's true." Turkey nodded.

"But it's your choice on vho to choose." Germany said lightly.

"But how can I choose? You're all such amazing guys." You protested.

" 'sn't th'r' a s'ngle one 'f 's th't y'u f'vor 'bove the 'th'rs?" Sweden questioned.

"We all care about you mon ami." France said charmingly.

"What the damn jerk said, you have to choose one from all of us." Romano said.

"We'll be fine with whoever you choose, as long as you choose one of us. We want you to be happy." Switzerland said.

"So vhat's it going to be kazchen?" Prussia asked.

"We won't get on each other's case, we promise, just choose your hero." America insisted.

"So which is it da?" Russia asked.

Your mind blanked out and you had idea what to say and then you just totally blurted, "Name my favorite flower and I'll go out with you!"

That stunned everyone into silence.

"Favorite…flower?" America asked with a blank expression.

"Yes, if you can guess my favorite flower, you can go out with me."

"Rose?" France suggested.

"Sunflower?" Russia asked.

"Tulip?" Turkey shrugged.

"Linnea Borealis?" Sweden mentioned.

"Carnation?" Germany said.

"Poppy?" Romano shrugged.

"Pansy?" Switzerland said with a hopeful smile.

"I think it would be something gentle like a hydrangea." America said.

"You guys are all idiots! Sagi's favorite flower is an Easter Lily!" Prussia growled.

Everyone turned to him, even you, "How did you know?"

Prussia blushed, "I vas out one day and I saw you at the flower shop and you bought a couple of lilies for your house…"

You smiled warmly, "That settles that then even though I care about all of you, I'll be going out with Prussia, but thank you for caring anyways."

So after the meeting you went to all the places Prussia had planned afterwards with you.


End file.
